Ayuda navideña
by Victoire Black
Summary: Es Navidad, y Molly Weasley necesita ayuda para preparar las cosas para la cena. ¿Cuál es el problema? Todos sus nietos estaban ocupados.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Palabras Navideñas" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>AYUDA NAVIDEÑA<strong>»

Por Victoire Black.

La Madriguera era un caos total la **noche** del veinticuatro de Diciembre. Lo único que pedía Molly Weasley era **colaboración** con la comida y el orden, pero sus nietos estaban desaparecidos. Los mayores estaban en las habitaciones de arriba, y los más pequeños lo único que hacían era correr de un lado para el otro sin tener la más mínima consideración para con su abuela. La mujer apuntó mentalmente algo de hablar con sus hijos sobre ese tema, y subió las escaleras para buscar a Roxanne y Dominique.

Ambas se encontraban hacía horas en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, preparándose para la noche. Sería una fiesta grande, algo que ni la **nieve** que caía a montones, convirtiendo el jardín en una pista de **hielo** húmedo, podría arruinar. Cuando Molly abrió la puerta, se las encontró a las dos riendo mientras se miraban al **espejo** y terminaban de arreglarse.

Estaban bellísimas, pero ¿qué más iba a decir siendo su abuela? Roxanne tenía una túnica azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos y contrastaba, irónicamente, con el de su piel. En cambio Dominique todavía no se había puesto la túnica nueva que su madre le había comprado, pero estaba probándose **sombreros** para usar en la cena.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Roxanne—. No me había dado cuenta que estabas en la puerta.

La mujer le sonrió y se mordió la lengua. No les iba a pedir ayuda a las chicas siendo que se estaban preparando, así que se disculpó y cerró la puerta.

Sus otros nietos no se iban a salvar. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los mayores con algunos amigos, pero antes de entrar tocó la puerta. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que vería, y no se equivocó.

Cuando Victoire abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros, su abuela logró ver de fondo a dos jóvenes —aunque ninguno nieto de ella, cosa que agradecía— besándose. "Un nuevo **noviazgo**", pensó, aunque sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso esos chicos conocerían la **lealtad**? Molly no lo creía. Los demás se sentaban en una especie de ronda con una botella de vino de elfo y copas vacías por doquier.

—¿Precisas algo, abuela? —quiso saber la chica, un poco nerviosa, y Molly negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, veo que están... ocupados, supongo. Bajen dentro de un rato.

Y acto seguido cerró la puerta para ir al piso de arriba.

Allí las cosas estaban tranquilas, en paz. Arthur le leía una historia a Lucy, Hugo y Lily, que lo escuchaban atentamente. Los **anteojos** le resbalaban por la nariz de una forma que hasta resultaba graciosa, concentrándose en el cuento mientras las sonrisas de sus nietos se hacían cada vez más amplias.

Molly también sonrió.

Si todos estaban disfrutando no los iba a ir a interrumpir... Miró por la ventana y notó que había dejado de nevar. El silencio en la casa estaba presente por primera vez en la noche... Cosa extraña, pensó Molly, dado que la casa estaba lejos de ser una **mansión**, y los chicos estaban jugando abajo.

Pero no importaba.

La noche ya era perfecta y eso era lo más importante. Reinaba el **amor**, la familia y los **regalos** navideños. La luna llena se alzaba magnífica en el cielo, quizá presagiando una noche de...

¿Qué era eso? ¡¿Acaso era Fred sobre una escoba?! ¡¿Y aquel era James siguiéndolo?! Aquellos chicos la iban a matar de un susto algún día. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. Si siempre había sido igual, ¿por qué ahora habría de cambiar? Sonrió nuevamente y bajó hasta la cocina.

A aquellos chicos sí que iba a pedirles ayuda... Y con sus padres tendría una buena charla sobre la educación de los pequeños. Pero, como siempre, todo aquello debería esperar. Era Navidad y toda la felicidad que la fecha producía no se iba a esfumar así como así.

Y mientras sus hijos llegaban, Molly siguió cocinando. Sus nietos disfrutaban de la noche, y aquello era lo más importante.


End file.
